The Unknown
by Ciel and Undertaker
Summary: Two girls form our world get transported into Kuroshitsuji. They meet Ciel and Sebastian and everything goes good for a while until Sakura starts acting strange... Could Ash have something to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Undertaker:** Okay, so Ciel wasn't here to do this part with me so I had to do this by myself. (Dot tell him though, he might get mad! This is totally not a lie!)  
**Ciel:** _*Walks through the door*_ You were planning on doing this without me weren't you?  
**Undertaker:** ... Pfft! Nah! Why would I ever do such a thing?  
**Ciel:** Whatever. Just do the disclaimer. Don't say anything else!  
**Undertaker:** Unfortunately we own nothing of Black Butler... Not even ourselves... Also-  
**Ciel:** Don't say it!  
**Undertaker:** This is our first story, please no flames! _*runs out the door with Ciel chasing after him*_

* * *

Chapter 1

(SPOV)  
I opened my eyes and instantly closed them again. A flash light was shining in my face. I opened my eyes slowly and held my hand up. I could barley make out my best friend/roommates silhouette in the background. "Mizuki? What are you doing?" I asked, slightly irritated. "Come on, get up! We have to get something to watch for tonight!" She replied. I picked up my phone and checked the time. "It's 9:30 in the morning. Why are you planning this so early?" I questioned. As I sat up she started to explain. "Today I want to go to GameStop to buy GTA 5. Also, don't you want that new Assassins Creed game?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she kept going.

"Then I need some new swords. You can get some more arrows to replace the ones you lost from our last hunting trip." I just slumped over and sighed. "Okay, let me take a shower and get dressed." I grumbled. When I finished I put on a short sleeved black shirt with red trim, black Nikes, a red skirt with black knee high tights, and the red necklace Mizuki got me for my birthday. My spikey black hair goes just past my shoulders and my bangs covered the right side of my golden eyes.

We stepped out of our bathrooms at about the same time. Mizuki had on a blue sleeveless shirt with gold trim, blue jeans with a golden dragon on the right leg, and blue combat boots with gold laces. She had waist length strait blond hair and golden eyes. "Ready to go?" She asked enthusiastically. "Yep. Let's go." I nodded. We got in Mizukis blue Jeep Wrangler. After an hour or two, we had gone to almost all of our destinations. Now we just needed to go to the movie store. "So what movie do you want to get?" Mizuki asked me. "I don't know... I don't recognize any of these. They are all anime." I answered softly. "Well that's because anime is the best thing ever! Come on, Sakura! Just choose one!" She urged me.

I sighed and shrugged. "How about that one?" I asked, pointing to a random one with two guys. "Yes! I was going to pick that one whether you chose it or not!" She grinned. She went to rent it and I stood behind her. Mizuki has always been the confident one. She is 14 which is one year older then me. She still calls herself a loner, but between the two of us, the loner is me. I am shy and don't really talk to people I'm not familiar with unless I have to.

"So what is this anime called anyways?" I asked. "It's called Kuroshitsuji... but if you can't pronounce that then you can call it Black Butler." She added. I nodded and we drove back to the apartment in silence. When we finally got there she threw the bags in her room and sprinted to DVD player. "Sakura, make some popcorn!" She shouted. "I don't get paid enough to do this." I mumbled. "You don't get paid at all!" Mizuki shouted back. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I purposely gave her the smallest bowl and handed it to her. "What is this thing?!" She shouted. "It my fee for never paying me." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and glared at the TV. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"The DVD player isn't working, but I can't find the problem! It's a paradox or something!" She shouted, face palming herself. I checked and sure enough all of the wires were in their correct places. "Did you figure it out?" Mizuki asked. I shook my head and she groaned in frustration. "Maybe it just needs a good kick!" She pulled back and hit the player with all her strength.

There was a few seconds of silence and then the player had bands of electricity around it. "You broke it even more." I said. She just glared at the player and prepared to kick it again. Before she could move her foot forward the player zapped her with a long thin blue string of electricity. I was about to call out for her when the electricity hit me as well. The pain lasted for only a second or two, but I still cried out in pain. I fell to the ground and the last thing I saw before blacking out was Mizukis motionless body.

* * *

I woke up and felt a light breeze pass by. Above me was a canopy of leaves, and grass below me. I sat up and widened my eyes. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. Suddenly all the events with the DVD player came rushing back to me. "Mizuki..." I whispered. Where was she? I looked around and saw her a few feet behind me. "Mizuki!" I shouted. I rushed over to her and shook her. "Five more minuets, mommy..." She grumbled and turned over. I face palmed and raised an eye brow. "I am not your 'mommy.' I am your best friend." I said.

She slowly opened her eyes and when she noticed where we were she sat strait up. "Where are we?! Weren't we just at home? I can't leave yet! I think I left the water running at home!" She shouted. I just rolled my eyes and stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Well, unlike you, I'm going to try to find help. I'm not going to give up and wait for some forest animal to eat me because I left the water running." I said sarcastically. "Okay, I get it, water is stupid!" She groaned.

"That's not-" She stood up and waved a hand in my face, "that's not important, I know! Let's focus on finding civilization." Then she marched off in a random direction. I face palmed again and followed her. "So if we do find civilization, what are we going to do first?" I asked. "Well, first we get something to eat because I'm starving. After that then we will get help." I nodded and we walked in as much of a strait line as we could. After I while I noticed something. "Hey, haven't we passed that rock several times already?" She shook her head. "No way! I am a master navigator! I know exactly what I'm doing!" She started to walk off. I just sat down next to the rock. "Now I just need to wait."

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

Right on queue, Mizuki walked through the bushes. She walked right past me and was about to continue on. "I told you we were passing it." I said. She jumped up and spun around. "How did you get there?!" She shouted.  
"We have been walking past the same stupid rock for the past fifty minuets. We've been walking in circles." I said. "If you think you can do better you do the navigating then! I bet you can't do better then me!" She shouted. "I can do better then you. Just follow me." I stood up and confidently walked to the left rather then strait. I honestly had no idea where I was going. I just had to get us somewhere new. We walked for a while until I heard the sound of horses troting. "I think I just found help." I said.

"How could you do that and I can't?!" She shouted. "Well obviously I'm the master navigator." I smirked. She just started to blurt out reason why he should be the master. As we approached the noise Mizuki walked in front of me. I was fine with it as I didn't exactly want to be sociable with these people. Mizuki finished her rambling as we walked through the bushes and onto the side of a dirt road. A carriage stopped where we were and I saw a man with black hair a rust colored eyes. He looked at us funny for a second, then asked, "May I ask what you are doing in the middle of a forest?"

Mizuki put her hand to her chin in fake thought. "Hm... No!" She smiled and put her ands on her hips. The man raised an eye brow and she just smiled wider... If that's even possible. "Sebastian, why have we stopped?" A voice called from inside the carriage. I hid even more behind Mizuki then I already was when a boy about the same age as me stuck his head out the window. He spotted Mizuki right away. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Mizuki Fuyu! We were looking for help because we had gotten lost." She somewhat lied.

"What do you mean 'we'? Is there someone else with you?" Sebastian questioned. "Oh! Sorry about that! She gets really shy and hides behind me." Mizuki stepped to the side and blew my cover. The two widened their eyes a little at my sudden appearance. "You were there the whole time? I didn't even notice you..." The kid remarked. "So what is your name?" Sebastian quickly asked, nearly cutting the kid off in the process. "Wow... He was quick to change the subject." I thought. I looked at him suspiciously but decided to dismiss it for now.

"I'm Sakura Kohaku. Who are you people?" I asked. The guy gestured towards himself and said, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, and Ciel Phantomhives butler." He gestured to the boy. "Okay, can we hitch a ride with you? We have basically no where to go." Mizuki said. "Hitch a ride?" Ciel repeated. "Yeah, you know. Ride along with you to wherever you are headed." Ciel thought for a moment. "I suppose I can't just leave you here. Alright, you can come." He opened his door and we climbed inside.

* * *

_*Ciel and Undertaker come running back through the door*_  
**Undertaker:** That was fun! Let's do it again!  
**Ciel:** *pants* No! that was a complete waste of my time!  
**Undertaker:** Fine then, I will just steal your part.  
**Ciel:** Okay, okay! We will do it again!  
**Undertaker:** *smiles evilly* That's what I thought.  
**Ciel:** Sorry that this chapter didn't really have much of Ciel and Sebastian, but you will see them a lot more in the next chapter. It will also be in Mizuki POV.  
**Undertaker:** That sounds like a boring story.  
**Ciel:** Shut up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Undertaker**: Your story sucks.  
**Ciel**: It does not!  
**Undertaker**: Yes it does, stop denying it.  
**Ciel**: Hmph! *Mutters something*  
**Undertaker**: *gestured towards Ciel* You never want to have a smartass friend like him.  
**Ciel**: Why I outta! *starts to chase after the Undertaker*  
**Undertaker**: *Instantly stops in mid air to say* We own nothing of Black Butler! *Time starts again and he runs out the door*

* * *

Chapter 2

(MPOV)  
To everyone's surprise I was actually being silent. It was only because I had so many confusing questions going through my head. First of all, we were obviously in Black Butler, but why exactly were we sent here? What's going to happen to us? Will we ever go back home? With all these questions going through my mind I didn't notice that we arrived at a mansion until Ciel waved his hand in front of my face. "Didn't you hear me call your name?" He asked "No, I'm sorry. I was just... thinking." I said trying to let it all sink in. "Very well." He said and walked out the carriage. When I followed him out, Sebastian was helping Sakura, so Ciel helped me. I climbed down the last step and he let go of my hand. "Well I suppose you can stay with us here for awhile." Said Sebastian "Alright." I said and ran inside. "Wait up!" Shouted Sakura who ran after we arrived in the house I noticed it was quite. "Why so surprised?" Asked Ciel. "This place is huge!" I exclaimed.

"It's just my family's estate. There's nothing too special about it." Said Ciel. "Well to me it is huge!" I shouted, my eyes growing wide in surprise. "She is always like that." Says Sakura. "Okay... Sebastian, show them to their rooms." Said Ciel gesturing towards us. "Yes, my lord." Said Sebastian who started to walk up the staircase with us following him from behind. A few seconds later, my thoughts got interrupted when we arrived in front of two doors. "Mizuki, your room is on the left." Said Sebastian gesturing toward the door with white and some gold lining on the edge of it. "Awesome!" I shouted and ran in the room. When I got in the room I looked around. The room had a big bed with a white blanket with two gold pillows. There was also a night stand with a small candle on top of it. I also notice a window with white curtains.

"This is cool!" I thought and jumped onto the bed and layed on my back "Mizuki my master told me to tell you dinner well be in one hour" Said sebastian standing in front of the bedroom door. "Ok!" I exclaimed as I sat up I heard footsteps leave my door. I listened to see if anyone else was there. I leaned against the door, and it felt cold on my arms. It felt goods since it was really hot outside anyways. I smiled to myself as I thought of the adventures me and my friends had before. While I was leaning against the door I heard foot steps. I froze and tried to listened for a voice, but then it seemed to disappear. It was like they were never there in the first place. I went over and looked in the mirror. "I guess i could clean myself up before dinner." I thought and walked out the door. When I went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. After I set my towel down and started my bath. After I finished and got back in my clothes, and went down stairs. When I arrived down stairs I had apparently arrived just in time.

"You arrived right on time Miss. Mizuki." Said Sebastian. I nodded and turned my head to Ciel who was staring at me. "What are you staring at?" I asked. "Nothing." Said Ciel looking away. I just stared at him confused but then sat down in my chair next to Sakura. It was silent throughout dinner. Not a single word was spoken, and It stayed that way until I saw three people walk in. "Who are these two?" Asked the blond man. "These are Mizuki and Sakura." Ciel said. "Hey." I said. "H-Hello."Sakura stuttered shyly. "These or Finny, Mei-rin and bardroy." Said Ciel. "Nice to meet you!" exclaimed Finny cheerfully. I saw sakura nod and smile. I gave them a smile, but then.. I got that feeling that someone or something was watching us. I turned to the window to see a man with white hair, and wings glaring down at us. That was odd unless he was... dont think that way Mizuki. They are going to think you're crazy or something! I started to notice Ciel staring at me again. "Are you okay?" He asked. "W-What? Oh, yeah I'm fine... I'm perfectly fine." I answered and walked off with Sakura trailing behind me.

When I arrived in my room I noticed a nightgown on my bed. "You can wear this for tonight Miss. Mizuki." Said Sebastian. "Alright." I said and picked up the nightgown to examine it. The nightgown was blue with a gold trim on the bottom of it. After I changed into the nightgown I walked up to my bed, layed down under the blankets and drifted off to sleep. The next day I woke up and sat up. I realized I had slept until noon. "I usually

don't sleep this late." I whispered to myself. I sat up and went to my daily morning routine. It went in this exact order:  
Bath, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and then put my shoes on. I always skipped breakfast I wasn't sure why though..Anyways, as i walked downstairs i noticed that everyone was gone. I looked into a room and noticed there there was a lot of instruments and music sheets. I walked in and sat in front of the piano in there. I pressed a key in the piano, but then I let go of it. I looked around to make sure that no one was watching me, and I felt myself start to sing.

If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong  
Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!  
If anyone asks

I'll tell them we just grew apart Yeah what do I care

If they believe me or not

Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong  
Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!  
I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away  
Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!  
Cry

When I finished the song I stood up and left. without anyone noticing I was there.

Later that day when I walked back inside the door I saw Ciel. looked liked he was practicing the violin again. I saw him look up at me I gave him a smile and for the first time I saw him smile back at me. Sebastian turned toward me as well and gave me a small smile. Then I bowed slightly and skipped off to try and find Sakura. When I found her sitting outside petting pluto. "Hey Sakura!" I shouted and ran up to her. "Hello Mizuki!" She exclaimed a with smile. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm playing with Pluto." She said and grabbed the ball throwing it high into the air. Pluto chased after it enthusiastically. I laughed to myself as I watched him go the other direction and started to chase a squirrel. "No! pluto the ball is the other way!" Sakura shouted. I fell to the ground laughing. "It's not that funny..." I heard her mutter. I stood up only to see Pluto tackle me to the ground. "Hahaha!" Sakura laughed, falling to the ground and holding onto her stomach. "Pluto off!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head to see Ciel. "Awww, you ruined the fun." I muttered. "What was that!" He asked, shocked and glared at me. "You heard me pirate boy!" I snapped back at him and gave him a death glare.

After me and Ciels argument I walked inside and acted liked nothing even happened. I walked into on random room and started to mumble incoherent things under my breath. After I seemed to calm myself down I walked out of the room to see a lot of decorations coming into the house. "Whats going on?" I asked Sakura "Oh, Ciel is hosting a party tonight." Said Sakura, smelling one of the roses that was set up on a white vase with blue decorations on it. "Must be some party." I mumble under my . breath"Oh, come on! Don't be like that!" She said. I looked at her for a second, but then put a big smile on my face. "I guess you're right." I said, and turned around only to bump into someone. "Sorry." We both said at the same time. I looked up to see Ciel who looked back at me, but then he stood up and turned away from me and crossed his arms. "Next time watch where you're going." I heard him growl. "You need to watch where you're going! Maybe taking off that eye patch would help!" I snapped back at him before walking off in the opposite direction.

Later that day I looked at my outfit I was going to wear for the party, but I ended up wearing my regular outfit because I wasn't the type of girl to wear a dress. I don't care if it was unnatural for girls to wear pants in this time! Anyways, as I walked down stairs I noticed that Sakura was wearing a knee-length dress that was mainly black with red trim on the bottom of it. "How come you didn't put on a dress?" She asked me "Because I don't like to wear dresses." I stated. "Well can't you make an exception this time?" She asked me. "No, I just don't like dresses." I said. "You used to wear dresses all the time when you were younger." She stated. "Well I'm sorry to say this but things change. I have changed." I said. "Well, anyways, I promised to go dance with Finny so see you later!" She exclaimed and walked off to find him.

I walked outside, and sat on the roof of the mansion. I watched as more people started to arrive just to make sure no one suspicious came. No one really suspicious came most of them were your typical rich people or what Ciel called 'peasants'. Anyways after awhile I got bored so I jumped off the roof only to end up falling into the fountain. "Dang it!" I shouted I looked around after that to make sure no one saw me fall into the fountain and surprisingly no one did. "I might as well get changed.." I mumbled to myself as I walked inside and sneaked upstairs and made sure no one saw me. When I arrive in my bedroom I noticed there was a dress on my bed with a note left on it. When I picked up the note it said.

_I said you fall into the fountain, so I decided to lay this out for you to change into so you're not just in your wet clothes. If you do not wish to join us at the party you can stay in your room if you wish._

_- Sebastian_

"Well I might as well join them at the party." I thought, and picked up the dress to examine it. The dress was a blue sleeveless knee-length dress with a gold trim on the edges of the dress. After I put the dress I looked at my hair and started to dry my hair. After I dried my hair I picked up the blue hairbrush and started to hum while I brushed my hair. While I was humming I noticed someone was at my window. "Who's there!" I shouted looking at the window to see the same white hair I saw earlier before the figure disappeared. I shrugged it off, and after I finished brushing my hair I put on my flats and walked down stairs. I quickly saw Ciel panicking with Sebastian trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" I asked Ciel and Sebastian. "Our entertainer can't make it!" Shouted Ciel. I saw Sakura smirk and look at me. "Oh no!" I shouted looking at Sakura "Oh come on! Please!" Sakura begged me. I looked at Ciel and Sebastian. "Fine..." I muttered._ "_Huh? Mizuki, you can sing?" Asked Ciel looking at me shocked and confused. "Yes.." I muttered and walked up the stage next to Sebastian. "I am very sorry folks, but our entertainer for this evening could not make so we got a last minute entertainer." Said Sebastian looking at me when he said that._ "I hope this goes well." _I thought. I saw Sebastian walk off stage to let me start. I picked up the microphone and let the music play as I started to sing the song.

I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?

Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away

* * *

**Undertaker**: *singing terribly* Fly, fly AAAAAWWWWWAAAAAAAYYYYYY!  
**Ciel**: Shut up! You sound like a diying pack mule!  
**Undertaker**: You are my pack mule now!  
**Ciel**: I am nobody's pack mule!  
**Undertaker**: Be quiet pack mule! I have to tell the readers about the next chapter!  
**Ciel**: *Mutters incoherent sayings*  
**Undertaker**: This chapter was slightly longer then the other one, (we are still working on that) and the next on will be in Sakuras POV! By the way, the first chapter was done by me and the second by my pack mule. We are taking turns.  
**Ciel**: I AM NOT A PACK MULE!  
**Undertaker**: Hold my scythe pack mule! *Throws scythe at Ciel*  
**Ciel**: *Falls from the impact* You could have killed me with this thing!  
**Undertaker**: Yep! Your a pack mule! :D


End file.
